Inertial Measurement Units (IMUs) are devices that can sense the rotation and acceleration of an object. For example, IMUs can be utilized to detect the rate of acceleration and the change in rotational attributes of objects about three axes for a given period of time. In space applications, IMUs are utilized in navigational and guidance systems for launch vehicles, spacecraft, satellites and the like. In other applications, IMUs are utilized to guide (e.g., gun-launched) large caliber projectiles. In any case, during the launch of a spacecraft, satellite or large caliber projectile, the electronic components in the onboard IMUs are subjected to the severe shock loads caused by the high accelerations involved.
Nevertheless, in order to conserve power, weight and space in the IMUs and guidance systems involved, Micro-Electro-Mechanical Systems (MEMS) components can be utilized. For example, in space applications, MEMS rate-of-turn sensors are mounted on printed board assemblies (PBAs) in enclosures within the IMUs involved. However, during a launch, these MEMS sensors are subjected to the severe shock loads caused by the high accelerations and the MEMS sensors can fail. Also, these MEMS sensors are subjected to the harsh environmental conditions encountered while in space (e.g., vacuum, temperature extremes) and can fail if a suitable thermal balance is not maintained between the MEMS sensors and the enclosure for the PBA.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the specification, there is a need in the art for a way to mount PBAs with MEMS sensors that enables use in harsh environments including severe shock loads and extreme thermal conditions.